


Walking The Red Road

by graveerie



Category: sweet pool
Genre: Angst, Gen, Light Angst, Post-Canon, Red Road Route, afaik this is the first fic with junsei on this site, i am surprised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveerie/pseuds/graveerie
Summary: Six years after his best friend's disappearance, Makoto meets a strange boy at the supermarket.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble idea i came up with last year. Based from the Red Road ending, my favourite ending! AU where Junsei is raised by Kitani, who keeps him hidden from the cult, until he meets a man who finds him very familiar... and may have the key to the secrets from his past.

“-Youji?”  
The boy is startled as he is pulled around by the shoulder, too surprised to resist. Makoto doesn’t release his shoulder. Instead, he is met with a familiar face, a face he hasn’t seen in six years. Black hair, delicate jaw, sharp nose, thin but soft lips, high cheekbones; it all looked exactly as he remembered…  
Except for his eyes.  
Sharp crimson eyes pierced through Makoto’s bewilderment with a shock of their own. Those were not Youji’s eyes.  
But…  
The boy’s eyes held a powerful intensity that Makoto had far from forgotten. He has seen those eyes before as well. Makoto’s unpredicted agitation slipped into uneasiness under the boy’s stare. He had been so sure it was him… Now he hesitated, he stepped back.  
“..Shironuma?”  
The boy’s shock turned to surprise, then clouded with confusion, all in the blink of an eye. The crimson eyes searched the face of the man before him, not unlike someone Makoto had known before. The boy laughed uneasily, also not unlike someone he had known before. A hard pang of recognition hit Makoto in the chest as the boy stepped away from the man’s grip on his shoulder.  
The boy’s eyes narrowed, “..What?”  
That’s when it hit Makoto. He doesn’t know who I am. He doesn’t know them.  
Makoto came back to himself all at once, pulling back his arm and anxiously straightening disheveled clothing. Eyes still caught in his nostalgia, he pulled his long brown hair from his eyes and cleared his throat.  
“Nothing, I’m sorry. I thought you were someone else.” He laughed like it was just an everyday occurrence, like regret wasn’t burning his lungs.  
The eyes bore into him, an ever-present wave of carmine against the shores of Makoto’s mind, pulling him in. He felt his gaze in his bones, the hairs on his neck raising.  
This is silly. Heat crawled across his face. I should go.  
Clearing his throat again, Makoto averted his gaze, “I- Um.. I’m sorry again. I need to-”  
He pointed vaguely in the direction opposite and turned away.  
“-Wait!”  
A desperate voice, a desperate hand hooked his sleeve. Makoto met those painful eyes again, an uncanny ghost taunting him from his memories. The agonizing, impossible familiarity crushed his chest. Makoto wanted to turn away, to forget, but the boy’s soft voice turned his feet to stone.  
“You said I reminded you of someone,” The boy’s fragile brows furrowed in dismayed curiosity, an expression the man had never seen before. “Can I ask.. Who was it you mistook me for?”  
“…”  
Makoto stood frozen. A coldness had spread from where the mysterious boy grasped his arm, creeping up his back. He shuddered. Who is this kid? Why do I somehow recognize him? Why is he asking about them? A million questions shot through Makoto’s head, he felt dizzy.  
He stepped back out of reach. Immediately the cold began to fade but he couldn’t hold back a shudder. Makoto rubbed his arms, glancing anywhere but those piercing eyes.  
“A friend.” The boy’s eyes never left the man’s face. “He went missing six years ago.”  
“Six years ago.” It wasn’t a question.  
What?  
Caught off guard, Makoto looked up to find the boy’s eyes weren’t directed at him anymore. They were unfocused, a distant cloudiness caught on the horizon.  
He looked closer.  
In this strange boy’s eyes, Makoto found the calm before the storm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> More to come maybe? Tell me what you guys think!


End file.
